As a material for forming a field effect transistor (FET) incorporated in an integrated circuit, a nickel (Ni) electrode capable of manufacturing a fine electrode having low resistance has been used. Further, by addition of platinum (Pt) to a nickel electrode, a Ni—Pt electrode with improved heat stability is put to practical use. Meanwhile, a three-dimensional electrode with a three-dimensional structure, which can secure the surface area of an electrode, is expected to be developed in accordance with the refining of the FET. For manufacturing a three-dimensional electrode, an electrode thin-film with uniform and same ratio while having a three-dimensional shape is required to be formed. As a method that satisfies such a requirement, a chemical vapor deposition method such as a CVD method can be used. Since a nickel thin-film or a nickel compound thin-film has film-formation characteristics such as a step coverage (step coverage characteristic) suitable for a three-dimensional electrode by a CVD method, a nickel electrode is highly useful.
For manufacturing a nickel electrode according to a CVD method, as a raw material, many organic nickel compounds are conventionally known. For example, there are provided bis(cyclopentadienyl)nickel Ni(Cp)2 (Non-Patent Document 1), bis(methyl-cyclopentadienyl) nickel Ni(Me-Cp)2 (Non-Patent Document 2), bis(ethyl-cyclopentadienyl)nickel Ni(Et-Cp)2 (Non-Patent Document 3), and (propenyl)(cyclopentadienyl)nickel Ni(Cp)(C3H5) (Patent Document 1 and Non-Patent Document 4), but they do not have the above-described required performances, that is, the characteristics that it has a low melting point, has proper heat stability such that it does not thermally decompose at the time of vaporization, readily decomposes at low temperature under the film-formation conditions, and can form a nickel thin-film having fewer impurities.

In other words, Ni(Cp)2 having two cyclopentadienyl groups disclosed in Non-Patent Document 1 has a high melting point (173° C.) and a high decomposition temperature. Ni(Me-Cp)2 disclosed in Non-Patent Document 2, in which each of the two cyclopentadienyl groups has one methyl substituent, or Ni(Et-Cp)2 disclosed in Non-Patent Document 3, having an ethyl group instead of a methyl group, has a low melting point, but impurities mix in the prepared Ni film. Further, Ni(Cp)(C3H5) disclosed in Patent Document 1 and Non-Patent Document 4, in which one of cyclopentadienyl groups coordinated to nickel is substituted with propenyl having a linear allyl group, has also a low melting point and the characteristics suitable for a raw material for CVD having high vapor pressure, but the Ni film prepared with this compound also tend to be contaminated with impurities.